


Seeing Red

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is vunerable, M/M, Twinverse, death tw, for like two seconds, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red always means danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

"You good, Boss?"

Jim looked up and swallowed thickly, tucking his hands back into his jacket pocket, tugging at a loose thread. 

“Fine..” He furrowed his brow and a pained sort of noise squeezed from his throat “Did I ever tell you that it was my fault?” Sebastian stilled and shook his head gently, blue hues watching Jim’s minute movements.

“When I was younger, my violent episodes, they were more raw, I didn’t know how to control them yet. I just saw red and followed the rapid beatings of my heart. Whatever gave me adrenaline, I followed through with it..” He took a shaky breath and his tongue flicked out against his chapped lips. Sebastian had never,  _never,_ seen Jim like this and it was unnerving.

“Well, one day, Father dearest wasn’t there to lock me in the basement, I’m not even sure how I was triggered, but next thing I knew I was throwing shit into the walls, breaking windows.” he shook his head and laughed bitterly “I guess he just got in the way, he was probably trying to calm me down, the sweet little thing he was, always the lover..Whenever I came to my senses, he was at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding out. I don’t know how long he had been down there, I just know that when I went to take his pulse, it wasn’t there.”

Sebastian moved forward as Jim turned to look at the gravestone again, clenching his jaw until his lips were white. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and tucked his nose into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“My sweet Richie..” Jim murmured, his voice breaking. A single tear slipping from his cheek to his chin.

“I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to possible new idea for Jim seeing red. This was a prompt from my Tumblr Berylbatch.tumblr.com (MorMor with a bit of hurt and or comfort)


End file.
